The Letter Diary
by Fk306
Summary: With the constant fear of a reset, Summer, not wanting to be forgotten or forget about her dear friends, entrust a task to Sans to help her remember just in case she is forced to forget.


**A/N: Fk306 does not own Undertale.**

* * *

The First Entry

 _Dear Sans,_

 _You, um, probably don't know who I am but I think that's why you asked me to write this letter. If you're reading this then that means that a certain human reset, and I'm so sorry. Um, like I mentioned, you asked me to write this. I'm not quite sure what I should write to be honest... And I'm not even certain how you're going to make this letter defy time so that you can receive it but you said you could do it and... I trust your word. Gosh, you want me to write you a letter in a diary, that feels so weird. I guess if this does work, this'll be more of an experiment to see how many times you get me to write in this thing. Actually, it's been several months since we met, so I'm not even sure why you feel the need to do this entry, but like I said before I trust your word._

 _So, you're probably wondering who I am. Well, I am a human that you and the others met once you went above ground. That's right, you met me after you left the underground but I had nothing to do with that so I unfortunately cannot tell you how or why. Sorry I never bothered to ask. What I do know is that you told me that at any moment, all the progress you all have made to strive for happiness can be taken back to step 1 of when you still lived in Snowdin..._

 _That knowledge scares me, to know that at any point, I may no longer exist for you, you told me that if it happens there is no guarantee you'll be meeting me a second time. The idea of me having to go through the last couple of months not knowing Papyrus and yourself, the others too, but it's particularly painful being without my two favorite skeletons. I... I don't want to be writing this. I hope I never finish, Sans, you asked for only 1 page to fill, talk about myself, about our friendship, how we met... We met MONTHS ago, I can tell you how we met from my perspective but in the end, wouldn't it be smart of you to write how you met me as well?_

 _Fine, it's nothing special how we met, I don't see how I could possibly fill a page... It's flattering really, you value our friendship so much you want me to do this so that you can recreate it and we can friends again._

 _Okay, enough stalling... I... Honestly? I was terrified of ya'll at first. Talking, walking skeletons, one screaming loudly about wanting to meet a second human. One following in a more sedated pace. Late in the evening, I think you mentioned me being the first human you met aside from the one that freed you... I never did get to meet that kid, is that the same human that might make us forget about each other? Anyway, back on topic, Papyrus, who I later learned was the one screaming loudly, spotted me as I tried to turn around and walk, NOT RUN, away in the opposite direction. I wasn't very subtle I guess, just as I finished turning away before he was grabbing my shoulder and proudly introducing himself to me. Congratulating me about being the lucky human that would have the pleasure of being the first human on the surface, to get the befriend the great Papyrus. I was wrapped around his bony fingers, how could I possibly turn down the friendship of someone so innocent and sweet. I just wanted to protect him from the cruel reality of the surface._

 _Oh dear, it seems that I've filled up the page with nonsense, sorry Sans, hopefully you won't have to read this without knowing who I am. If you are reading this, and you don't know who I am, then I hope we meet real soon, and have me fill out the next page so we can keep track. Here's to hoping we don't have to... But... If you do. Make sure to add your own page. It would be interesting to know how many times you didn't meet me..._

 _I love you..._

 _Your forever sunshine,_

 _Summer Samson (Sunny)_

"..." Sans stared at the diary he had found in his lab, unsure of what to think of this letter diary entry.

"WHAT?! CATCH THAT MEDDLING CANINE!" Papyrus shouted downstairs entertaining the human they had recently met. Closing the diary, not one to miss an opportunity, Sans grabbed his trombone and exited his room briefly to tease his brother. "CURSES!"

"SANS, STOP PLAGUING MY LIFE WITH INCIDENTAL MUSIC!" Papyrus shouted causing Sans to snicker behind the door of his room. He glanced back at the letter diary before grabbing it and taking a shortcut to the basement. He put away the letter diary where he had found it not wanting to risk losing it promising to write in it later when he felt less hope of reaching the surface, for now, he'd wait and see.

* * *

 **Fk306: OMG I haven't written anything in 2 years! I'm so sorry! Also this isn't Hetaoni, I lost all my files on that on my old laptop, and after two years haven't gotten past my writer block until today. And it's Undertale, I fell in love with the game. Sorry not sorry, I created an OC human for them to meet on the surface. I remember reading somewhere that Sans manages to keep a picture after resetting a true pacifist run, not sure if it's true but I'm going with it. I imagine it would be bittersweet to have 1 journal entry but I also can't imagine him being able to bring himself to write on it so I created a friend for him that could. Not sure if this is a oneshot or not, we'll see. Also I kinda posted this as soon as I finished writing it so do forgive the typos.**


End file.
